


Dream Daddy needed more Teacher Hugo

by queasyfic



Category: Dream Daddy, Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: ???? - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Teacher Hugo, it's hugo unzipping his pants basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queasyfic/pseuds/queasyfic
Summary: A lil drawing I did of Hugo ;;;;;; )))))0 0)0 000 0)0





	Dream Daddy needed more Teacher Hugo

Since I uploaded my first work onto here today, here's a little something I drew up of Hugo! Love, J x

<https://queasyion.tumblr.com/post/163848546432/ive-said-it-before-and-ill-say-it-again-there>


End file.
